Talk:Sonic Universe
Regarding the last section, on how contaminated the continuum is ... well, surely if it's that bad we would have seen more missions in it? It may very well be shockingly badly infested with Sues and bad slash etc, but we can't actually say that until some missions have been done there. I appreciate that you are horrified at what's happened to an obviously beloved fandom of yours, but it's a very tall claim to be saying it's the most Sue-afflicted fandom in existence - have you *heard* of LOTR and Harry Potter? Dragonriders of Pern? Narnia? Basically, making assertions like this without having an accumulated base of justification - i.e. a nice pile of missions illustrating the depth and breadth of contamination of the continuum - is a bit premature. Say it looks bad. Say preliminary reports are worrying. But don't try and assert 'OMG WORST AFFLICTED EVAR' status for a continuum that's barely been investigated by the PPC so far. Just a friendly heads-up :) Agenttrojie 05:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Legitimate point, sorry about that. Mostly, I was basing that assessment off my experience on other sites-- I don't know what it's like on FF.net, but on DeviantArt and similar places there's a shocking number of cheap recolor OC's and self-insert writing/art/comics, so I guess I just assumed. Teach me to forget what assuming makes out of you. Have edited that section. --DirtyCommie 06:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Cheers dude :) Agenttrojie 09:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I oppose the addition of an actual and specific example of a Sonic OC as compared to a fabricated example like what's used on the Duplicate Sue page. The wiki isn't intended for poking and jeering at anything in specific when it's not really something we're going to prod at otherwise. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 20:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I don't feel it's a jab but an example. I would feel the way you describe if this was a unique character, like calling one person's bad work out. But the thing is that bad characters like this are literally everywhere. As in, it's the standard for a generic sonic OC to be like this. I can't even name one OC I have ever encountered in the sonic universe that isn't like this example. I bet if I made up anything that looked like this and gave it a fake credit, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it and 99.9 percent of all of the recolors/OCs you can find on deviantart. If you REALLY WANT ME to make up my own tripe thing, I'll do it but I feel it's kind of redundant. I exaggerated the Link recolor... but if I did that here it would be taken AS SERIOUSLY as any token Sonic OC... So just give me a hoot if you really, really, really want me to change it, otherwise, I feel it's an accurate representation of Sonic OCs.Aster Corbett 21:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. Let me put it this way. We have a fake on the page that is about the example in question. But on this page, we have a real example. There is no consistency in the manner, and when it's shown like this it makes it look like we're picking on something in particular. It should be, ideally, only one way. When we have a fake on the main page, but have something real on another page, but no other examples it looks like we are purposefully picking and choosing in this case, which is not something we're about, last I checked. It would work the same way if we used fake examples of badfics all the way through and then randomly used a real one. Is sense made? -'posted by [JulyFlame at' 21:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Additional note: That looks to me like a Shadow recolor, which is fine (Shadow is probably MORE affected by badfic and copycats and whatnot; he is the Drizz't of this 'verse), but the article talks about Sonic recolors. Also for consistency, the image or the article should probably change to fit the other. ~Neshomeh 22:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, currently mocking up a recolor of my own as I speak. I do want to point out to Neshomeh that it's recolors of Sonic universe characters, not just Sonic the Hedgehog recolors. Perhaps I should be more clear what I mean when I say 'Sonic recolors' because on places like Deviantart ALL sonic universe recolors are called 'Sonic recolors' because 'Sonic' is kind of the name of the canon and the universe.Aster Corbett 22:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC)